<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幻像（全斗焕/朴槿惠） by AsakaMiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000183">幻像（全斗焕/朴槿惠）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya'>AsakaMiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Out of Character, 对不起我真的不会写BG, 小统领出来了别告我, 非常非常OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是小将去看望小统领之后发生的故事。<br/>假如不是你，而是阁下/父亲呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>全斗焕/朴槿惠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幻像（全斗焕/朴槿惠）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>背景设定:<br/>小统领和kaka做过（见《梦》）<br/>小将参加四共团建没有碰过kaka（见《四共团建》）</p><p>极度OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是做错了什么，才让前世今生的报应和灾难都出现在阁下和他的家人身上吗？</p><p>政变之后，1980年初，全斗焕的势力逐渐控制了整个国家。可他看着办公室阁下给他写下的四个字，墙上的挂像……阁下的音容笑貌仍然留在他的记忆里。陆夫人遇刺，紧接着就是阁下，天灾人祸，遭天杀的北傀，还有金载圭，一切都是历历在目。</p><p>他想起朴槿惠那天绝望无神的眼睛，失去母亲，然后失去父亲，谁能受得了这种打击呢。可她还要坚强，即便是故作坚强，也不能在弟弟妹妹面前哭出来。</p><p>「斗焕…？」卢泰愚穿着白色的珊瑚绒睡衣，跨到全斗焕身上，俯身舔了舔他的脖子。斗焕怎么在发呆呢？</p><p>「没事……我只是……突然有些担心阁下的家人。」全斗焕摇了摇脑袋，他已经嘱咐过很多次，当然也有很多人都非常关照朴槿惠他们三人的生活。可是，关照归关照，二十多岁就失去父母，这种痛苦又怎么能抚平呢。同样，阁下也再也不会喊自己全将军或者斗焕了。连自己都如此伤心，又何况亲骨肉。</p><p>「那……斗焕找时间去看看他们吧。」感觉今天全斗焕没有什么兴致，卢泰愚亲了一下全斗焕的肩窝就躺回了他身侧，「阁下的家人也会欣慰的。」</p><p>「嗯。」全斗焕关上灯，把卢泰愚抱在怀里，说了声对不起。</p><p>「没事的，斗焕。」反正以后多的是机会，你我二人同床共枕，翻云覆雨，颠倒凤鸾。</p><p> </p><p>全斗焕来看朴槿惠的时候，弟弟妹妹都不在家。朴槿惠挂着微笑，迎接她认为的即将接管国家的实权者。朴正熙曾认全斗焕干儿子，某种意义上他们也算作兄妹。</p><p>阁下在世的时候，他们也一起参加过活动，一起吃过饭……还有大办小办的时候那些略显尴尬和露骨的交集。青瓦台就是这么一个神奇的地方，肌肤相触看似近在咫尺，连接在一起的两个人却能貌合神离同床异梦，一边说着恋人才会说的最亲密的话，一边想着如何把你送下十八层地狱。</p><p>客套话说了没几句，全斗焕提起和阁下的过往。朴槿惠一开始忍着眼里，后来突然情绪崩溃了。</p><p>金部长替她打伞，两个人一起揭牌，突然就成了杀父仇人；在樱花树下一起笑着合影的父亲，在海滩陪她玩排球的父亲，一下子就不在了。就连那天最疯狂的违背人伦的回忆，都变得如此美好和遥远，直到不可触及。</p><p>全斗焕都开始觉得自己此行目的不纯。到底是为了安慰阁下的子女，还是安抚自己所剩无几的良心，还是表达对阁下的追忆，亦或是……明明下属已经告诉他今晚只有朴槿惠一个人在家。</p><p>「所以，这都是报应吗？」朴槿惠用手抹掉眼泪，声音仍在发颤。「是父亲不应该当总统吗？」</p><p>她提高音调质问道，虽然看着自己，全斗焕知道朴槿惠不是在问他，但他有答案。</p><p>「不是阁下的错。」全斗焕坚定地说，认真地看着朴槿惠哭红的眼睛，「阁下给国家带来经济奇迹，阁下是大韩民国迄今最伟大的总统。」非要归罪于谁，就怪杀千刀的北傀和金部长车室长吧。朴槿惠正是等着这样的答案，如此坚定的义正辞严的回答。</p><p> </p><p>后脑勺的头发被用手死死抓着，全斗焕刚想喊疼，嘴就被湿湿的嘴唇堵住。这到底是期待之中还是预料之外，全斗焕自己说不清楚，朴槿惠亦然。她的吻技很一般，却又极具进攻性、掩藏不住的同她父亲一样的占有欲。那阁下的吻是什么样的呢？他无从得知。</p><p>唇齿相离的时候，全斗焕看见朴槿惠突然破涕而笑。脸上的泪水还没有干，少女的笑容令人怜惜又沉醉，虽然看起来疯狂而崩坏。</p><p>「全将军……也很喜欢父亲吧……」脖颈被咬住，全斗焕试探着抱住跨到自己双腿之上的朴槿惠的身体。</p><p>什么叫「也」呢？针对金部长、车室长，还是jp……还是瑾惠你呢？</p><p>真是悲哀又讽刺，自己竟连阁下都没有碰过一次，哪怕一次都没有。把忠诚二字挂在嘴边的他，真正忠诚的也只有阁下一人。</p><p>「阁下……」</p><p>大脑在下体被湿热的阴道包裹时突然清醒了，朴槿惠扶着他的肩膀，闭上眼睛在他身上上下骑乘。不可言喻的快感与享受，脑子里又是一片混沌，混杂着和阁下的回忆——如果怀里抱着的是阁下呢？</p><p>「为什么就要……这么丢下我们……」朴槿惠故意坐得很深，让阴茎直捅花心，执意弄疼自己。她趴在全斗焕的肩膀上，新流的眼泪弄湿了他的衬衫。越疼思维越混乱，如果这不是全将军，而是父亲呢……虽然只有一次，却还是食髓知味，想来第二次第三次。</p><p>「瑾……瑾惠……」</p><p>「呜呜……」她又抓起全斗焕后脑勺为数不多的头发，对着嘴唇吻下去。头皮被扯得很疼，但全斗焕还是抚摸朴槿惠的后背以示安抚。又是一个绵长到快要窒息的吻，甚至带起撕咬，嘴唇都要破了。</p><p>精液灌进去的时候才是今夜的开始，朴槿惠直起腰让阴茎滑出穴道。她从茶几底下一个盒子里拿出黑色眼罩，刚刚射完的全斗焕乖乖坐在沙发上，被蒙上眼罩。</p><p>她其实都看见了，那些大办小办，约出来的周末团建，全将军永远是轮不到被阁下碰的那一个。她不明白那是否就是父亲的恶趣味，每次大办小办，全将军就像可怜的向主人摇尾乞怜要食物的狗一样，可主人每次都要欺骗他。连巴普洛夫的狗都知道……父亲到底为什么呢？</p><p>全斗焕已经脱了全部裤子敞开腿坐在沙发角了，眼罩遮光，他什么也看不见。纤细的手指划过白皙的大腿根，全斗焕身体抖了抖，手指扯住沙发垫。</p><p>反正什么都看不到，就当是阁下在临幸自己吧。反正她和阁下也流着同样的血脉，或者，更加反人伦一些，瑾惠和阁下……这不可能吧。</p><p>后穴被一根滑滑的带着搁楞的软棒填满了。软棒上已经涂满润滑剂，但后穴被一下子撑开，全斗焕还是受不了，在黑暗中挥手尖叫，碰到了瑾惠的胳膊。</p><p>朴槿惠依然喊着全将军，把软棒的另一头塞进自己湿润的穴道，心里却想起一年前的一场春梦——和父亲的二人狂欢，用了与之一模一样的道具。</p><p>她按住全斗焕的双手，十指相扣，软棒在两个人的身体里发出更加淫靡的水声，直至两个人都登上顶峰。</p><p> </p><p>交姌过后，朴槿惠提出一个请求。这时的全斗焕还戴着黑色眼罩，眼罩被泪水浸湿粘在脸上。</p><p>「全将军……在这里过夜吧。」</p><p>全斗焕来过阁下家不止一次，为了工作事务、参加聚会等等，但从未在这里过过夜。他记忆里有这样幸福待遇的只有jp和后来的车室长。或者还有其他人，只是他不知道。</p><p>拿下眼罩的时候他使劲点头，虽然早已哭花脸，但两行委屈的泪水是新鲜的。</p><p> </p><p>阁下永远不会回来了。他们都清楚，只是不愿承认。</p><p>是全将军。</p><p>是瑾惠。</p><p>不是阁下。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>脑洞源于北傀骂小统领是碧池，所以就按碧池写了，dbq<br/>但年轻小统领真的很漂亮</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>